


Office Space

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Seizures, sequel to Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was going to call you, but...I didn't want them to see." [Sequel to Reversal]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO WILD CARD WEDNESDAYS, WHERE I TRY TO POST A RANDOM FIC EACH WEDNESDAY ON TUMBLR. This week, we get a sequel to the popular CfM part, "Reversal," because, apparently, people wanted it. Also, I am hoping to possibly have part 1 of the ghost hunter AU up on Monday. We'll see, though. Anyway, enjoy~!

Sometimes, he just couldn't stop it. Sometimes, he just knew it wasn't going to be a quick one. He hadn't had a bad one since Gavin found him around Christmas; it was now July, but it looked like his streak was going to end. His daughter had been sick, and, as thus, been extremely fussy and irritable during the night; Ryan being the good father he was, often stayed up with her, trying to soothe her into sleep. In turn, the lack of sleep just kept piling up on his already overworked mind, with RTX and RWBY and everything else he was needed for.  
  
Worst of all, he wasn't alone this time. The guys all sat in relative quiet around the room, each working on their own edits or their own footage, but, even so, the office was the last place he wanted this to happen in. He didn't need anyone else knowing. So, when his eyes trailed over to Gavin's abandoned desk, he knew what he needed to do.  
  
Ryan leaving the office intermittently wasn't something that was uncommon; in fact, it was true for just about all of them. Silently, he slipped out the door, steps quickly carrying him to the door of an office he had only visited a handful of times, but was currently his best bet for sanctuary. Gavin's personal office. The Brit was inside, gaze intensely focused on the screen in front of him, headphones only half on as he edited, so he didn't miss the opening of the door and the Gent letting himself in and shutting the door; he did, however, shoot Ryan a confused look when he flopped down in the chair in the corner, rubbing his face tiredly. It was coming, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Ryan? You alright?" Gavin's accented voice prompted him to look up, meeting worried green eyes with a bitter smile.  
  
"I was going to call you, but...I didn't want them to see."  
  
It took the Brit a moment to comprehend what Ryan was alluding to, but, the moment he did, he was in the chair beside him, watching the elder man like a hawk watching a field mouse, "Anything you need me to do?"  
  
"Nah...just...make sure no one comes in. And, if it lasts longer than five minutes, call Burnie, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you need, Ry."  
  
"Good...thanks, Gavin. I...I appreciate it."  
  
He didn't hear the answer if there was one, finally allowing himself to let go and give in to the darkness that had been calling his name for the past few minutes.   
  
Watching the spark disappear from Ryan's eyes was something Gavin never wanted to see again, those bright blue eyes seemingly dulling as the seizure took him from reality. He stayed close, gaze never wavering as he waited, counting down the seconds to five minutes, hoping he wouldn't have to get Burnie at all. Hoping Ryan would come out of it on his own. Unconsciously, Gavin mimicked his movements from that first night, taking Ryan's hand and playing with the fingers, almost as if he was making sure the Gent was still there, despite not mentally being so. It was all he could do.  
  
Seconds ticked by, Gavin started counting Ryan's slow and soft breaths, watching as his chest moved up with each inhale and down with each exhale. The building seemed silent, as if it was holding its breath with the British man, waiting for their madman to come to. The seconds time around, even with warning, was no less terrifying.  
  
"I never pegged you as a hands man, Gavin."  
  
All at once it seemed like the building released the breath it had been holding, or maybe Gavin did, but the rush of relief that flooded his veins when he saw the spark had returned, that Ryan was back in all of his sarcastic glory. He released Ryan's hand, giving him a playful shove in retaliation for the quip, "Good to see you back to normal."  
  
"Glad to not have that threat hanging over my head," he yawned, stretching as Gavin eyed him critically. Glancing over with one eye open, he had to ask, "What?"  
  
"You need a nap, yeah? Go take one. I'll keep Geoff off your ass."  
  
"You don't have to, Gavin. I'll be fine, I promise," a sheepish, yet sleepy, smile crossed Ryan's features, though it seemed like Gavin was having none of it.  
  
"Go. I'll tell them you had a headache and needed a bit of a kip."  
  
A sigh, "Alright, fine. Who knew you could be such a mother hen?"  
  
"Griffon taught me well."  
  
A laugh was the only response he was given, and the only response he needed. 


End file.
